honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - The Lion King (2019)
The Lion King is the 320th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr,' Dan Murrell', Danielle Radford and Lon Harris. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2019 Disney remake film The Lion King. It was published on November 5 2019, to coincide with the film's release of digital/Blu-ray. It is 5 minutes and 11 seconds long. It has been viewed over 1.3 million times. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67W7JCohZMo Watch Honest Trailers - The Lion King on YouTube] Script '''''Cinderella (2015) transformed a passive heroine into a hero, Jungle Book (2016) crafted a narrative out of scattered source material, the other ones ['Aladdin (2019), '''Beauty and the Beast (2017), and Dumbo (2019)]... were movies. Now, Disney’s next live-action rehash will update the original by doing the exact same thing, except somehow 30 minutes longer and drained of all of it charm. 'The Lion King' - (Live-Action) except you know, still animated. But like, super realistic.. (sigh) you know what, forget it. Journey to the Savanna deep inside the heart of a CGI render farm, for a film that brings animals to life with such uncanny realism, someone should've realized early on this was a bad idea for a kids musical. Since these ultra-realistic beasts look dull when they sing, don't even try to dance, and their animal faces can't... ya know.. act. ''Simba and Zazu showing some emotion, but their faces can't do that ''(sigh) A bird's face cannot look somber! That's crazy! This movie turns you into Brian Fellows! ''Brian Fellow's Safari Planet from SNL Experience the story of Simba the aristocat one last time, or at least until execs raise concerns about cute-32029 revenant projections. He’s an entitled fail son who loves bully his subordinates. But when his dad loses his grip on the royal protection racket, he’ll dick around in a few years while the women hold everything together. Then beat his society’ permanent underclass back to the ghetto where they belong. Ya know, it would play a lot different if we saw a lion rip it‘s dinner’s guts out while it screams for mercy. But then kids might get confused. Witness so much more than celebrities doing a table reading of The Lion King while a nature doc plays on mute in the background. They also get to do some light shtick. Like, James Earl Jones who for a guy who‘s almost 90, sounds like a guy who’s almost 80. Billy Eichner’s nihilism, that probably stayed in the final cut because every adult was asleep by the time he shows up. Seth Rogen farting clips of Pumbaa farts, and Beyoncé Knowles-Carter’s many glorious Beyoncisms. Whether it’s one of here motivational Beyonsayings Nala saying motivational speeches, or some of her inspirational Beyonsingings Nala singing, while there’s an Inspiration Meter on the side. The important thing to remember, is that these are just observations about Beyoncé combined with some light wordplay. They are not, I repeat NOT jokes that are expense. I value my family’s safety, and I’m saying this in my own free will. noises in the background get louder ''Oh, geez. Their here. So gather around for another massive Disney self-own, in that all they do is making massive amounts of money off things they already own. That started with a near perfect film, but grabbed critical failure out of the jaws of success ''Rotten Tomatoes critical score 53%. Like, why would you turn Be Prepared into spoken word? Scar saying the words of Be Prepared instead of singing them ''He ''(Chiwetel Ejiofor) ''can sing. ''a clip of Chiwetel singing in Kinky Boots (2005) ''Anyways, gather anyone born after 1994 for another spin on the Hollywood circle of life. Where an original story is born ''The White Lion, Disney “adapts” it, makes it into an animated classic, craps out some direct-to-video sequels [The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride and The Lion King 1½''], remakes it a bunch of CGI for the next generation, watch as by the heart critics decry the state of cinema, and laughs all the way to the bank to do it all again. ''Timon and Pumbaa laughing, then shows a dung beetle rolling a ball of poop ''Yes, Disney. We know you’re selling us the same ball of crap over and over until we stop paying for it. But you don’t have to rub it in our faces. Starring: Simb-Awwww; A Cat Going Through Puberty; Lord of Roar; Destiny’s Wild; 12 Years In Cave; Let’s Go Lions! Let’s Go!; *Seth Rogen Laugh*; Last Beak Tonight; I’m Forrest, Forrest Dump; Well, I’ll Be A Monkey And Also An Uncle; and Avoiding Rumors of Timon And Pumbaa Being A Gay Couple By Giving One of Them A Kid for The Lion King (2019) was 'National Geographic Presents: Beyonce’s Lion King' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'National Geographic Presents: Beyonce's Lion King' This movie has a huge problem telling day and night apart. ''['Timon (singing): ''♪''The lion sleeps tonight!♪; ♪And if he falls in love tonight.♪ '''Simba and Nala (singing): ♪Can you feel the love tonight?♪]'' IT’S DAYTIME! Trivia * The Alan raptor '(and family) appears at 3:09 in the group of animals celebrating at Pride Rock. * 'Screen Junkies also made an Honest Trailer about the' original Lion King movie'. Production credits Voice Narration: Jon Bailey aka Epic Voice Guy Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell, Danielle Radford & Lon Harris Produced by: Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell, & Max Dionne Edited by: Kevin Williamsen Post-Production Supervisor: Kevin Williamsen Production Coordinator: Ryan O'Toole Category:Honest Trailers Category:Reboots Category:Disney Category:Musicals Category:Jon Favreau Category:Screen Junkies Category:2010s Category:Live-action Category:Animation Category:Season 14 Category:Alan raptor